


Lineage

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, heavily mentioned kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Rey is a Skywalker. To preserve the bloodline, she decides to have a child with Kylo.





	

Kylo sat cross legged on the floor, eyes closed, the hilt of his sabre slowly spinning before him. He had shown no reaction when Rey, his newly discovered half sister, his baby sister, entered the room. The mattress creaked as she reclined on his bed, stretching to cover as much as she could with her smaller body.

“We should have a child.” She stared up at the ceiling.

“Why?” For a moment the sabre spun faster.

“We can't allow Vader’s lineage to simply end.”

“I'm sure there would be an amenable officer on board. Perhaps even the general?”

“I'm not as dumb as everyone else. He doesn't like women.”

“He likes you.”

“In any case, he won't do.” Rey sat up, arms folded.

“Our bloodline has already been corrupted by your smuggler father. We must keep it as pure as possible.”

He knew what she was suggesting. But to hear her say it…

“What do you propose?”

“That we have a child. Together.”

The sabre lowered to the floor. He looked at her, fiddling with the tattered edge of a shawl.

“You don’t want to?” She knew he would, had known since they met. Somehow, sharing blood made it sweeter, made it better and worse.

“I do.”

She leant back on her hands, unfolding her legs to stretch them out. 

“What’s holding you up then?” Rey started to pull off her boots, her sleeves, unwinding the loose fabric encircling her torso. “It’s not that different, I’m told.”

Kylo scrambled to his feet. He tugged off his casual clothes, stumbling in his haste. He fell onto the bed, barely catching himself before crushing Rey. She’s grinning, so he leans down to kiss her.

It was a lot like kissing Hux. Rey’s lips were noticeably smaller, but she was easily as enthusiastic. She was stronger than Hux, able to push him actually push him back, to make him wait.

Rey gestured to her clothes. “You at least need to take my trousers off.”

“Stop teasing me, Rey. I know what I’m doing, I do.”

He sat back, keen to prove he was right. Plucking at the hem of her shirt, he dragged her out of it. Rey blew her hair out of her face, reaching for her trousers. She pushed them off, throwing them in his face. Kylo batted them aside, leaning down to pin her by the wrists.

“Just let me look.” He said.

When they’d met, Rey had been tanned from the desert sun, the skin of her torso near blinding in comparison. Now, in the electric light of the  _ Finaliser  _ her tan had faded, the lines blurred and barely visible. Kylo rested his weight on his elbows, getting lower until he could touch his nose to them.

“You’re so warm.” He mused. “Hux is like a tiny ice cube, he’s virtually cold-blooded.”

“I’m even warmer inside.”

Kylo ignored the hint. He kept nosing over her skin, kissing and nipping until he reached her nipple. Even the areola was aroused, the skin raised and wanting. He was sure he could fit the entire tit in his hand.

“Are you going to stay still?”

“Depends what you’re going to do.”

“You’re so annoying.” He kissed Rey, letting her wrists go.

Rey grabbed at him. She pulled Kylo close, tucking her legs around him.

“Stop playing, Kylo.” She whined.

Kylo sat up, looking down at her.

“I said, let me look.”

She felt the wisps of her Force around her wrists and ankles, like extra hands. She nodded.

He guided her limbs, hands pinned beside her head and thighs wide. Kylo shuffled closer between her legs, cock brushing over her folds. Rey’s leg twitched against the Force hold.

His hands were massive on her. A palm was big enough to cover her breast, thumbs brushing as high as her collarbones.

“So when you’re pregnant, they’ll get bigger?”

“They’ll ache. They’ll be sore, I’ll need someone to help.”

“I’ll help.” Kylo said, quietly, distantly.

“You just need to push down with your palms, ah-a little less, and make circular motions. That’s good, you’re going to be so good when the time comes.”

Against her skin, his cock was a vivid red.

“But of course, if you don’t get me pregnant there won’t be any need for that.”

“I’ll get you pregnant, Rey.” He released the Force hold, letting himself be pulled in.

One of Rey’s hands wrapped around his cock. She found she couldn’t close her hand around it.

“You fit this in Hux? He’s tiny, where does it go?”

“I’ll show you. You could watch.”

Rey guided the head into her, using her legs to pull him in completely.

“So how does my cunt compare to Hux?” Rey pressed a hand to her lower stomach, perhaps fancying she could feel his cock through her body or imagining the feeling of pregnancy. 

“He's normally tighter. And he's not usually so-” Kylo drew out, pressing back in to feel the slide. “wet.” He propped himself up on his hands.

“I think I prefer the look of your cunt though. Asses are just a hole, but this…” One of his fingers traced along her labia. “Fuck, Rey. You look so good.”

Her chest was heaving. Her fingers slid down to meet his, touching where his balls pressed against her when he bottomed out, feeling how slick his cock was with her juices. Kylo caught her hand, pulling her smaller fingers into his mouth.

“I can't get enough of you.” He said earnestly. “Even when I thought you were going to kill me I wanted you.” He pulled her hand from his mouth, pushing the damp fingers against his scar. “Look what you did to me, Rey.”

“You’re going to do worse to me. You see these?” Rey guided his hand over the silvery marks on her hips.

Kylo knew these marks. He and Hux had them up their backs.

“When you get me pregnant, these will spread. They’ll be dark purple. I suppose they’d look much like your scar, when it heals.”

Kylo groaned, eyes closing. He hunched down over Rey, pinning her smaller body beneath his. All of her body was pressed against him, finally submitting to him, letting him in, the way he wanted.

She writhed when he came, struggling against his tightened grip.

Kylo gasped. “What's that? I can feel someone-”

“Don't be afraid; I feel it too.”

“Is it our child?”

Rey nodded. Kylo kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year since I wrote het


End file.
